


Forget Everything You Think You Ought To Be

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you don't have to see to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Everything You Think You Ought To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [celtic_fish](http://celtic-fish.livejournal.com/profile/).
> 
> Original authors' notes: "Oh, look. Your mods like fic. We also like to write fic. And we are firm believers in 'Needs moar Skibmann,' so we took matters into our own hands. Well, one of us did, anyhow. The other did a very good job of holding still. ;) Title once again shamelessly stolen from Mike Kelly's 'Fall Asleep With Me.'
> 
> This story contains fully consensual verbal bondage in the context of an established relationship.
> 
> Thanks to [courts](http://courts.livejournal.com/profile) and [aligning_stars](http://aligning_stars.livejournal.com/profile) for reassuring us this didn't suck. :)"
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Neal and Andy were sitting side by side, soft words and tender understanding passing between them as they discussed everything from life on the road to relationships to Sixx to plans for future vacations. Soft murmurs turned to tender kisses, fingers threaded through hair and lips brushing over each other with murmured, hushed words.

Neal's fingers flexed lightly in Andy's hair. "...Bed."

Andy nodded in reply. "Yeah...sounds good."

Neal gave Andy a final squeeze, letting him go so they could both stand up. Neal's arm immediately slipped around Andy's shoulders, keeping him close as he steered them toward the bedroom. Andy's own arm slipped around Neal's waist reflexively, holding him just as closely so as not to break the contact as they moved into the bedroom. Neal gently nudged Andy into the room, letting go of him only long enough to close the door with a firm thump behind him. Andy smiled, pushing his dark hair back from his face to meet Neal's eyes. Hands were placed on shoulders, and a gentle push backwards had Andy lightly pinned against the door. Andy's hands came back around to encircle Neal's waist, pulling him in closer as deep kisses were shared.

Neal pulled back slightly just enough to murmur against Andy's mouth, "Too many clothes, man... Need t'correct that..."

"Yeah...too many..." Andy murmured in response, shifting his body back a bit to allow Neal's hands to move between them.

Gripping the hem of Andy's shirt, Neal dragged it up his body and over his head quickly, dropping it to the floor. He slipped his hands into the waistband of Andy's pants, using them to pull him closer before burying his face against Andy's neck for a moment, inhaling Andy's scent. He roughly shoved Andy's pants down past his hips as Andy's own hands began tugging up his shirt. Pants hit the floor, and Neal took a slight step back to allow Andy to remove the offending shirt. Andy allowed his hands to trail over the freshly-exposed flesh before helping Neal remove his own pants. Neal growled lowly, his hands reaching out to grip Andy's hips as he lowered his head to watch Andy's hands as they pushed fabric down thighs.

Neal carefully turned Andy around, urging him to the bed with a gentle shove. Andy stumbled the few steps backward, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at Neal with wide, liquid brown eyes.

"Lay down. Middle of the bed," Neal rasped out.

Andy nodded in understanding, and laid back in the center of the big four-poster bed. Neal paused momentarily, finding the necessary supplies, and joined him. He stretched out alongside Andy, tilting his head curiously as he studied Andy's face. He gently brought his hand to the side of Andy's face, ghosting fingertips across his cheekbone, and Andy's eyes fluttered shut in response.

"...D'y'trust me?" Neal said in a low voice.

Andy opened his eyes, locking gazes with him. "Absolutely," he said with certainty.

Neal smiled slightly, then ran his fingers over Andy's arms, gripping them gently and pushing them up and over his head. He murmured low into Andy's ear, "Want you t'keep your arms here. Don't move 'em. Okay?"

Andy nodded, his voice betraying the slightest hint of uncertainty. "Okay..."

Neal straddled Andy's body and brushed a light kiss across his lips. "...Can I trust you?"

"Of course," Andy murmured.

Neal nodded once, sharply. "...Close your eyes."

Andy nodded again, and closed his eyes. Neal leaned forward, placing a soft, gentle kiss on each eyelid. "Good. Now keep 'em closed," he said with a slight growl. Andy bit his bottom lip slightly, that vague nervousness playing across his features yet again. Neal tangled his fingers in Andy's shaggy brown locks, gently stroking his hair. Andy whimpered softly, visibly relaxing at the familiar, reassuring touch.

"...It's okay, Andy...y'trust me, right?" Neal whispered.

"I do...completely."

"...Good... Just... Keep your eyes closed, and your arms above your head..." Neal murmured, planting soft, feather-light kisses over Andy's face. He gently licked along Andy's jawline to his chin and down his throat, and Andy reflexively tilted his face up to meet Neal's, then threw his head back, giving Neal access to his entire neck. Neal murmured soft approval as he again slid his hands up Andy's arms. He gripped Andy's wrists firmly, but not tightly; just hard enough to push them flush together. Dipping his head close to Andy's ear, he whispered softly, " ...Just like this, okay? Don't move."

Andy offered no resistance, lacing his fingers together as his wrists were pushed together. Neal slid his hands back down Andy's arms, and nibbled his way down Andy's neck to mouth lightly at his collar bone. "...Just...want you t'feel this, that's all..."

"Feel...what? Feels...amazing...already...." Andy murmured hoarsely.

"...Just wait..."

Andy twitched slightly in anticipation. "...'Kay..."

Neal slipped his hands out from under Andy's back and glided them across his chest, caressing him lightly. Andy arched into his touch as a trail of tiny goose bumps broke out behind Neal's hands. Smirking to himself, Neal kissed his way down Andy's sternum and over to a nipple, mouthing it gently as he thumbed the opposite nipple lightly. Andy moaned, his arms shifting ever so slightly as he forced himself to stay still. Neal's lips curled up in a smile against Andy's chest as he noticed the slight movement.

"...Good. Don't move," he murmured.

"I'm not..."

"...Just...." He nipped lightly at the nub beneath his lips. "...Remindin' you."

Andy groaned as Neal pinched Andy's other nipple lightly between his fingers, breathing out soft laughter. Andy arched his back up in response, whimpering, as Neal sucked a little harder on the nipple beneath his mouth, flicking and swirling his tongue over it. The muscles in Andy's arms twitched slightly as he made himself hold his arms still. Neal caressed his chest lightly in acknowledgment before running his fingernails lightly up and down Andy's torso. Andy groaned again, his body shifting with Neal's hands, not wanting the contact to break. Neal smiled to himself and bent forward again, kissing and nibbling and licking his way across Andy's chest and abdomen. Andy whimpered and moaned at the feel of his mouth, still shifting gently trying to get close to him.

Shifting his hips back as he moved, Neal deliberately allowed their cocks to brush together. Andy let out a long, low groan as his hips rocked up instinctively from the contact. Neal paused and shifted his hips, prolonging the contact between them. Andy moaned, gripping his hands together hard, his whole body twitching. Neal reached down and slipped a hand between them. He wrapped it around them both, and stroked them together slowly, studying Andy's face. Andy fought hard to keep from opening his eyes, arms shaking slightly as his hips rocked up into the touch again.

Neal leaned forward again, whispering hotly past Andy's ear, "....You're doing so well, Andy... Just remember, keep those eyes closed and your hands together and over your head..."

He took in the sight of Andy, hands clutched tightly together, eyes screwed shut, face awash in pleasure, and groaned softly. Unconsciously, he moved his own hips, pressing down hard into Andy, tightening his grip between them.

Andy moaned at the feel of his breath on his ear, nodding slightly, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"...Fuck... You are too fucking tempting, Andy..." Neal murmured under his breath.

He forced himself to let go of their cocks, pushing back down Andy's body, his breath coming harder as he fought to regain control of himself. "...Tryin' to take this slow, dammit... Wanna do this right..."

"Everything's perfect, Neal...feels incredible..."

"...Not done yet..."

He mouthed his way over Andy's lower abdomen, sliding his hands beneath his back to cup his ass. Andy moaned lowly, shifting up slightly to allow Neal easier access. Neal began kneading gently with his fingers as he traced the crease of Andy's thigh with his tongue. Andy's arms twitched restlessly, but his hands never moved from above his head, despite the strong urge to reach down and thread his fingers in Neal's hair. Neal dragged the tip of his tongue lightly over Andy's balls and licked back up the crease of the other thigh, earning him a low moan and more twitching from Andy.

" ...Good... Just -- feel this, okay?" he murmured as he kissed and nibbled lightly at the inside of Andy's thigh. Andy shifted his legs, letting them fall apart wide, as he tossed his head restlessly, softly moaning and whimpering in frustration. Neal smiled against his flesh and slid his hands down the backs of Andy's thighs, pulling them open and pushing them up. Andy offered him no resistance, his head curling up slightly to watch Neal before catching himself and letting out a slightly frustrated growl. Grinning wider against Andy's thigh, Neal nipped him lightly.

"Patience is a virtue, Andy."

"I know that, Neal...just...'s hard to not watch you, not touch you...but God, this feels...amazing..."

"Good. That's what I want," Neal growled. Crouching down between Andy's legs, he pushed Andy's knees up toward his chest and slid his tongue wetly down, lapping lightly at Andy's entrance.

Andy moaned, catching himself just as he started to bring his arms down, the urge to grip Neal's hair almost overwhelming. Neal exhaled a soft snort of laughter through his nose, then continued to lap at his flesh. He shifted Andy's calves over his shoulders, reaching over and grabbing the lube once Andy was settled into place.

Andy gritted his teeth slightly in frustration, settling his arms fully back into place and lacing his fingers together, gripping his hands tightly. Neal mouthed lightly at Andy's balls as he slicked his fingers, then began circling Andy's entrance lightly with one finger. He spoke softly, lowly. "...What d'y'want, Andy?"

Andy shifted, his words thick with frustration and desire. "...Want you...touch me...wanna feel you...want to touch you, see you...God, please, just..."

Neal murmured lowly in response, "...I'll touch you, and you'll feel me, Andy... But I already told you not to move your arms, and to keep your eyes closed."

"I know...I am...'s just...hard..."

"...Yeah, I know."

Neal pressed a finger into Andy slowly as Andy moaned, his hips grinding down onto Neal's hand.

"God, yes...need you...please..."

At his desperate words, Neal gritted his teeth, forcing himself to resist the impulse to just tilt Andy's hips up and slam himself home inside of him. He muttered softly, almost to himself, "Patience, dammit..."

"Yeah...just...I want you..."

Neal eased the first finger back and slipped the second in with it, working slowly into Andy, thrusting and scissoring gently. Moaning and swearing softly under his breath Andy forced himself to stay still, even as Neal licked the head of Andy's cock, lapping up the bead of pre-come at the slit. When Neal blew lightly across it, Andy whimpered, struggling hard to keep his arms still. He was so used to watching Neal that his head curled up automatically, but his eyelids stayed shut.

Finally, Neal closed his lips around the head, and slowly dropped down over Andy, inch by inch, until Andy slid fully down his throat, and continued working his fingers into Andy with slow, deep thrusts.

Andy snarled in frustration at Neal's pace, his hands clenched together tightly overhead. His voice quickly changed to a long, low moan as he felt himself hit the back of Neal's throat.

Neal hummed amused approval around Andy's cock, crooking his fingers slightly to stroke over Andy's prostate. Andy made another low, growling, pleasured noise as he gripped his hands together so hard his knuckles turned slightly white.

Neal pulled his head back up slowly, sucking gently, still thrusting and stroking inside of him. Andy continued to make that same growling, moaning noise, working his hips back to meet Neal's fingers. He released Andy from his mouth, and blew warm breath over his length softly as he began to work the third finger into him. Andy's hips twitched at the feel of Neal's breath on him, his hands still locked above his head.

"God...please, Neal...need you..."

"....What d'y'want me to do to you?"

"Anything, just...please...God, need you...need to feel you...want you so bad..."

"...Y'want me t'fuck you, Andy?"

Andy moaned, his whole body shuddering.

"....Do you?"

"Yes...God, yes...please..."

Neal crooked his fingers, stroking very deliberately inside of him. "....Say it, Andy."

"Want you...God, please...do it...fuck me...need you...God, Neal...please..."

" ...Yes..."

Neal slipped his fingers out of Andy's body, and grabbed the condom, quickly preparing himself. Andy whimpered softly, his face tense as he fought to keep his eyes closed. Neal shifted Andy's ankles back over his shoulders, leaning forward and tilting Andy's hips up to him. He positioned himself at Andy's entrance, then paused a moment.

" ...Tell me again, Andy..."

Andy paused, lashes fluttering slightly as he fought to keep his eyes shut. "Neal...do it...fuck me...hard. Need you."

Neal moaned low in his throat. "That wasn't so difficult, was it...," he whispered as he pushed into Andy's body slowly. Andy rolled his hips slightly to encourage him, unclasping his hands to grip the sheets above his head hard. Neal nipped warningly at Andy's shoulder as he sheathed himself completely. "Don't... Move... Your hands, Andy..."

Andy moaned low at the bite on his shoulder. "'M not...just...getting comfortable...trying so hard not to look at you...God, please...I can't...just move, dammit..."

Neal gripped Andy's thighs, just above his knees, and drew his legs open, keeping his hips tilted forward, and pulled back slightly.

"...Keep your eyes closed."

He shifted his hips forward sharply, plunging into Andy. Andy scrunched his eyes closed tight, moaning deeply as Neal moved within him. Neal grinned to himself, and began pumping into him in hard, sharp thrusts. Andy cried out with each thrust, his eyes closed tightly, arms occasionally twitching a tad, but he never moved them from above his head.

" ...Talk to me, Andy..."

"God, Neal...so hard, to hold still like this...just wanna look at you, see your face...but fuck, that feels incredible...love it like that, hard and sharp and...God, just wanna move my arms...touch...need to...God, so good, though..."

Neal groaned quietly as Andy spoke, thrusting a little faster with each phrase that Andy stuttered out.

"Wanna...feel you...feel you come...need t'...God, you said keep my arms still...just wanna...so close..."

Neal shifted his hips slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts, and fucked him as hard and as deeply as he could, rasping out, "...God, Andy... So good... Love it when y'talk t'me..."

"Didn't know...God...feels incredible...so close...wanna feel you come...fuck, do it...like that..."

" ....Fuck... So...fuckin'... close, Andy... So close..." He gripped Andy's thighs tighter, using his legs for leverage.

Andy moaned lowly, his eyelids fluttering slightly as his hands curled together again. "God, so good...so close...need...can't touch....."

" ...What...d'y'...need, Andy...God, say it...."

"Just...need to come...so close...just...need your hand, my hand, don't care, just...fuck, need to be touched..."

Neal groaned softly as he wrapped a hand around Andy's length. "...Thought y'd...never ask...." he murmured as he jerked Andy hard and fast, in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Didn't know...needed t'ask. So...fucking...close..."

Neal snapped his hips forward sharply, gritting his teeth as he felt his own orgasm build.

"....Just...wanted...to hear it..."

"Fuck, Neal...I'm...God..." Andy rasped out as his whole body shuddered with release, his eyes fluttering open involuntarily for a moment, quickly closing again as he collapsed into the mattress.

Neal snarled aloud as Andy came undone beneath him, and slammed himself into him hard, letting himself go at last. He carefully untangled his arms from Andy's legs, letting his legs fall to the side as Neal collapsed down onto him, barely catching himself on his forearms.

Andy flexed his his arms slightly, whispering in a soft, raspy tone, "C'n I...hold you...now?"

"Yeah," Neal murmured with a soft exhale of breath.

Andy brought his arms down, wrapping them around Neal, one hand automatically stroking through Neal's hair. Neal dropped his head to kiss Andy's eyelids gently again.

Andy softly sighed. "...'s nice, when y'do that..."

"...I know," Neal said, with a faint smile, as he brushed Andy's hair back from his face. He murmured softly, "...Y'c'n open y'r eyes, now..."

"Can't...not really sure I wanna wake up if this wasn't real..." Andy murmured softly in return, a tender smile playing over his lips.

Neal exhaled a soft snort of laughter. "...This was a hell of a fuckin' dream, then, man..."

Andy grinned, his eyelids fluttering open slowly and blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light. He reached out, gently caressing the side of Neal's face. "You're amazing...this was...wow."

Neal closed his eyes a moment, nodding slightly. "...Yeah, it sure was...love it when y'talk t'me, Andy...that's so fuckin' hot, swear to God...." Neal gave him a small, soft smile, and brought a hand up to cup his cheek gently. Andy lifted his head, giving him a quick, soft kiss.

"Love you..."

Neal's smile deepened tenderly, as he whispered softly, "...Love you."


End file.
